sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Labyrinth Zone
:Być może szukałeś gry Sonic Labyrinth? Labyrinth Zone – czwarty poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog. Następuje po Spring Yard Zone, a poprzedza Star Light Zone. Są to starożytne, zatopione ruiny położone na South Island. Opis Labyrinth Zone leży gdzieś w jaskiniach na South Island, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w górach widocznych w Marble Zone i Spring Yard Zone. Znajduje się tu dużo kolców oraz inne pułapki. Jednak największym niebezpieczeństwem czyhającym na gracza jest woda. Może w niej być tylko przez określony czas (18 sekund w wersji na Mega Drive). Po tym rozpocznie się odliczanie (5 oddechów/około 12 sekund). Po tym postać utonie. Gracz może zbierać pęcherzyki powietrza, które pozwolą przetrwać pod wodą przez kolejne kilkanaście sekund. Labyrinth Zone jest jednym z najtrudniejszych poziomów w grze. Pierwszy akt to typowy labirynt. Na początku aktu można wybrać jedną z dwóch dróg - dolną (dłuższą i prawie całą pod wodą) lub górną (krótsza i z niewielką ilością wody). Aby dostać się na dolną drogę należy wcisnąć przycisk po prawej stronie, który otworzy wejście do tunelu. Aby dostać się na górną drogę należy wcisnąć przycisk po lewej. Wygeneruje on małą platformę nad wodą w zbiorniku oraz otworzy pomieszczenie z pierścieniami tuż obok przycisku. Następnie należy dostać się na szczyt zbiornika i wskoczyć na platformę. Drugi akt można podzielić na trzy sekcje: pierwsza to typowy labirynt wypełniony przeciwnikami. Pod koniec sekcji jest tunel, który przeniesie gracza do drugiej sekcji. Zadaniem gracza jest znaleźć przycisk, który otworzy drzwi do trzeciej sekcji. Przycisk jest ukryty pod jednym z monitorów z pierścieniami. Trzecia sekcja jest podobna do pierwszej. Trzeci akt zaczyna się niekończącym się wodospadem. Należy zeskoczyć z niego w odpowiednim momencie aby wcisnąć przycisk, który otworzy przejście w ścianie. Pozostała część aktu to typowy labirynt. Pod koniec poziomu, pojawia się długi, niemalże pionowy korytarz, na którego szczyt gracz musi się dostać. Boss Walka ta różni się od pozostałych. Gracz nie musi pokonać Doktora Robotnika, a jedynie gonić go przez pełen pułapek labirynt i wydostać się na powierzchnię. Trudności dodaje stale rosnący poziom wody. Przeciwnicy |Burrobot-sprite.png}} |Jaws-spr.png}} |Unidus-spr.gif}} }} Inne wystąpienia Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) thumb|Labyrinth Zone w ośmiobitowej wersji Labyrinth Zone pojawia się również w ośmiobitowej wersji gry jako czwarty poziom. Tak jak inne poziomy w grze, składa się z dwóch aktów i trzeciego z bossem. Podczas trzeciego aktu Sonic może przebywać pod wodą nieograniczoną ilość czasu. Sonic Drift Labyrinth Zone powraca, obok innych poziomów z Sonica 1, jako tor wyścigowy w Sonic Drift. Następuje po Spring Yard, a poprzedza Star Light. W innych mediach Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Labyrinth Zone pojawia się w odcinku "Submerged Sonic". Pojawia się w nim boss z ośmiobitowego Sonica, lecz wygląda on inaczej niż w grze. Komiksy Sonic X W 11 numerze komiksu Sonic X uwięzieni w wirtualnym świecie przypominającym świat z gry Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic, Amy, Knuckles i Rouge podróżują przez Labyrinth Zone. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * W becie jednym z przedmiotów pojawiającym się w grze były gogle, które miały pozwalać Sonicowi oddychać pod wodą. Zobacz też * Lost Labyrinth Zone Kategoria:Tematyka wodna Kategoria:Tematyka starożytnych ruin Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)